Mamoru's Melting!?!
by Pink Flamingos Are Tacky
Summary: The final story in the Demando's Fury trilogy. Mamoru has been encased in ice for ten years and is now melting and is free to get his revenge on Usagi and Demando, and their children. Will he succed in wiping out the Moon Kingdom? *Complete*
1. The Senshi, ten years into the future

Usagi walked slowly down the stairs, bringing back memories of her past life, growing up on the White Moon.  
  
"Mommy!" a voice called from upstairs. She sighed and turned around and headed back up the stairs. She entered her daughter, Lindsay's room and pulled her twin, Luke away from his sister's waist length white-blonde hair, where he was pulling the pink ribbon out of her curly hair.  
  
"Luke, you'll be ten years old tomorrow. You need to start acting like it. Soon you'll have an entire kingdom to rule," thirty-year-old Usagi scolded her son.  
  
Eleven-year-old Chibiusa lay on her sister's bed and was reading a Sailor Moon comic book.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked. Usagi turned her attention to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Sailor Moon a real person?"  
  
Luke and Lindsay stopped their fighting to listen. Sailor Moon was their favorite super heroine, and they always enjoyed listening to stories about her.  
  
"Of course she is! Sailor Moon was a great superhero when I was growing up. Both she and Sailor V were unstoppable. The beat every bad guy that they came up against. They were wonderful…"Usagi's voice trailed off.  
  
Demando knocked and stuck his head in the doorway. "Are we going to see this movie, or not?" he asked, looking at his children.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Lindsay and Luke, running to their father. He swept them up in a big bear hug.  
  
Chibiusa calmly got up off the bed and said, "I'm going to change."  
  
"We're just going to the movies," protested her father.  
  
"It's okay," said Usagi, defending her daughter. "They all need to get changed into something else. Come on, Lindz, I'll find you something to wear."  
  
"Okay, Mommy," she said, climbing out of her father's arms.  
  
Chibiusa went to her room and changed into a denim skirt that went to her ankles and a white peasant top. She redid her hair and put white bows to match in her pink hair. She slipped on her favorite pair of socks, the white ones with the pink crescent moons on them and put on her tennis shoes.  
  
Usagi went to Lindsay's closet and pulled out a gray skirt with shorts underneath and a matching top with a smiley face on it. It was Lindsay's favorite outfit, and had been worn many times. She helped Lindsay into it, and tossed the other outfit into her laundry bin, to tend to later. She brushed out Lindsay's long hair, the blonde part; she had gotten from herself, and the white part she had gotten from Demando. She tied a blue bow in her hair and laid out some shoes for her to put on.  
  
Lindsay stepped onto the stepstool and admired herself in the mirror. She was 4'8 and had blue eyes, like her mother, except that they had a purple tint to them, probably from Demando. She was tall and thin, with her blonde hair, almost white, falling to her waist. It was naturally wavy, and her bangs fell and curled naturally on her forehead. She resembled Sailor Venus, only with lighter hair.  
  
Demando ushered Luke into his room and shut the door. Luke ran to his closet, pulled out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and put them on. Demando went into the bathroom that connected Luke and Lindsay's rooms and pulled Luke's hairbrush out of the drawer. Luke followed his father in, and Demando started to gel Luke's hair.  
  
When he had finished, Luke looked in the mirror, admiring his hairstyle. He was 4'10 and had more purple than blue eyes. He had very blonde hair, almost white. He was also tall and thin, and resembled Usagi, only a guy equivalent of her. He had short hair, but liked to slick back his bangs. He thought that it made him a "cool dude."  
  
"What do you think, Dad?" he asked Demando.  
  
"You look great," he said, getting ready to mess up his son's hair.  
  
"No! Dad, don't!" yelled Luke, and ran out the bathroom door, colliding with Lindsay.  
  
"Watch where you're going," she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Dad was going to mess up my hair."  
  
Lindsay muttered something that sounded like "boys" and said, "I'm going to go find Chibiusa. I'll meet you guys downstairs."  
  
"Hurry Lindsay," replied her mother. "We have guests coming."  
  
"Okay," she said, before running off to find her sister.  
  
Usagi, Demando, and Luke rushed down the grand staircase in the front hall and met their guests. Standing near the door were Lindsay, Elise, Kristin, Jacquelyn, Megan, Paige, Becca, Jessie, Briana, Colleen, Sarah, and Laura, Jacquelyn's cousin were there.  
  
"Hi!" called Usagi, running to greet them.  
  
Luke wandered up behind his mother. "Mom," he said, tugging on her skirt. "Who are they?"  
  
"Luke, sweetie, these are my friends from the United States. I haven't seen them since you were born."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Hey," said Demando, coming up behind them.  
  
"Where's the rest of your family?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Lindsay. "Chibiusa won't come down."  
  
"Chibiusa! Get down here!" yelled Demando. "Don't make me come up there!"  
  
"Fine," muttered Chibiusa, getting up from her computer.  
  
"Where's Lizzy?" asked Usagi.  
  
"She decided that she didn't want to be a senshi anymore, I think it was about a year after we went back home. She gave us back her henshin pen, and we found the replacement senshi, Jacquelyn's cousin, Laura," said Elise.  
  
"It's a good thing that you did," said Usagi.  
  
"Mom? What's a senshi?" asked Luke.  
  
"I'll tell you later, sweetie," said Usagi.  
  
"Luke, come on, we'll go out to the car and get it started, okay?" asked Demando, hoping to draw him away from the whole "senshi" business.  
  
"Okay!" Luke said eagerly.  
  
"Want a ride?" asked Demando, lifting up his son and putting him on his shoulders.  
  
"Did you ever get your powers back?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Actually, yes," said Kristin. "After Lizzy decided that she didn't want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore, Luna came to see us and gave us back our powers."  
  
"Oh," said Usagi, her face falling.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jacquelyn.  
  
"About six months ago, Luna died of old age and left Artemis to raise their three children, Diana, Jordan, and Nina. Nina is Lindsay's, Jordan is Luke's and Diana is Chibiusa's. Artemis is really sick, but Mina doesn't want to put him to sleep. After all, she's had him for almost fifteen years."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Usagi," said Becca.  
  
"It's okay, we're almost over it, but the kids are still pretty upset."  
  
"Anyway," said Colleen, trying to bring back the cheerful mood. "You probably don't know who all the new senshi are. There's Lindsay, Kristin, and Elise, who you know are Sailor Virgo, Capricorn, and Gemini, and then there's Jacquelyn, who's Sailor Leo, Becca, who's Sailor Sagittarius, Jessie, who's Sailor Aquarius, Briana, who's Sailor Cancer, Megan, who's Sailor Libra, Sarah, who's Sailor Aries, Paige, who's Sailor Taurus, Laura, who's Sailor Pisces, and me, I'm Sailor Scorpio."  
  
"There sure are a lot of senshi out there. I wonder which one's we haven't discovered," thought Usagi.  
  
"We've looked for more, but I don't think there are any," said Briana.  
  
Chibiusa slowly walked down the stairs. "Mom, do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes, you do. Come on, we're going to go meet your father. He should have the car ready by now."  
  
The group headed for the family car, but in the basement of the palace, a figure that had been frozen for years, and had been melting for two months, finally emerged and walked free… Mamoru. 


	2. The encounter with Mamoru

Remember, no update until ten reviews, okay??  
  
  
  
After the group went to the movie, they returned home to see the senshi and their families. Rei and Yuuichirou had married and had three children, two boys, Samuru, age eleven, Kami, age nine and a daughter, Merle, age ten. Ami and Saffir had given birth to two girls: Myra, age five and Kenna, age ten. Makoto married Motoki and they had one girl, Sheera. Minako had remained married to Stephan and named their twin boy and girl Kino and Kalika. Michiru and Haruka had married and adopted Hotaru, who was now thirteen and had gained control over her powers as Sailor Saturn. Setsuna had gone back to her job as Guardian of the Gate of Time, and was happy to be back.  
  
"Merle!" called Lindsay, running in and hugging her best friend.  
  
"Hotaru!" yelled Chibiusa, following suit.  
  
Luke followed his eager sisters and said hello to Kino, Kami, and Samuru. He really didn't know many of these boys well. He knew Lindsay's children better and wished that they were here with him.  
  
Usagi and Demando ushered the eighteen senshi and their husbands and children into the dining room where heaping plates of food stood waiting.  
  
"Yummy!" cried the children and eagerly dug in.  
  
The senshi talked and ate and generally had a good time until the lights flickered and a tattered figure stood in the doorway.  
  
Demando stood up. "Who's there?" he called, ready to fight.  
  
"It's only I, Demando, Mamoru."  
  
Demando teleported in front of the table and stood, teeth clenched in front of Mamoru. "Get the bloody heck out of here," he growled, and using various other words that he generally never used around his wife and children.  
  
"Thanks so much for inviting me," said Mamoru sarcastically, teleporting around Demando and helping himself to chicken.  
  
Usagi jumped up, grabbed her three children, and rushed them out the back door and up the secret staircase that led to their rooms.  
  
"Stay here," she said. "Chibiusa, you know what to do, right?"  
  
"Right, Mom," said Chibiusa, standing guard outside the door.  
  
Usagi and the other senshi rounded up the other children, put them in Lindsay and Luke's room and all grabbed their henshin pens.  
  
"Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Aries Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Capricorn Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Taurus Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Leo Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Libra Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Virgo Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Scorpio Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Sagittarius Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Pisces Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Cancer Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Gemini Power Crystallize!"  
  
"Aquarius Power Crystallize!"  
  
All twenty of the Sailor Senshi transformed and rushed off to fight Mamoru again.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" cried Sailor Mars as she ran into the room, hitting Mamoru and getting him away from Demando. Usagi rushed to him, wiping away the blood trickling down his arm.  
  
"You'll be okay," she whispered and kissed him. "We'll beat him like always.  
  
The senshi gathered for their planet power attack and performed it, it hit Mamoru, but the light dimmed, flickered, and then faded. Usagi fell to the floor, limp with exhaustion. Her transformation flickered, and then faded.  
  
Sailor Mercury examined her. "She'll be fine, but she won't ever be able to transform again. In fact, we should all be losing our powers right about now…" just as soon as she said it, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, and Neptune's Sailor Fuku flickered and faded.  
  
"We've emerged out of puberty. Our powers are no longer at their heights, like they were ten years ago," said Makoto.  
  
"Then how come we can still fight?" asked Sailor Aries.  
  
"You've had your powers for less time, therefore, you'll have them for longer," said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I guess that it's time to train the new generation of Senshi," said Minako. "Our kids."  
  
"That's scary," said Rei. "Our children, Senshi."  
  
By then, Usagi began to come around, and Demando, arm still bleeding, rushed to her.  
  
"Love, are you okay?" he asked, kissing her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "I'll survive," she said, slowly getting to her feet.  
  
"Usagi," began Ami. "We have to start the training of our children, otherwise, Mamoru will be free to roam and control the planet.  
  
"He's gone!" gasped Usagi.  
  
"He's been gone," said Sailor Virgo.  
  
"Yeah," added Sailor Capricorn.  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru had escaped in a capsule bound for Earth and his brother. He had a psychotic grin on his face and the same thing was racing through his mind, "Kill Stephan. Then the throne will be yours and you'll be free to take his bride!"  
  
Minako stood laughing with the other senshi as the image flashed through her mind. "Oh my God!" she cried aloud. "Mamoru's gone to kill my husband!" 


	3. Two New Senshi

Chapter Three: Two New Senshi  
  
Usagi nervously paced back and forth in front of her and Demando's bed. She hadn't heard from Minako in two hours, since she had left the palace to go try and stop Mamoru. Demando came in and quietly closed the door behind him.  
  
"Any word yet?" he asked.  
  
"No," said Usagi, continuing to pace.  
  
"Usako, she'll be fine. She's a Sailor Senshi and we all know what Mamoru's capable of, so he can't throw any surprises at us," he said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"But that's just it, Demando. We were at the height of our powers ten years ago, when he was at his. He has almost no power, as do we. We can barely transform, let alone use our powers. I'm just afraid for her family. What if she does manage to get herself killed? Then we have to find a place for her children, who are Sailor Senshi, but don't know it yet."  
  
"When do you plan on telling them?" asked Demando.  
  
"I don't know. Tomorrow, maybe. But the one thing we all agreed on is that we'll tell them at the same time." She sank down onto the bed.  
  
"The kids are asleep," he said, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Thanks. Do they want me to come in?" she asked.  
  
"You know it," he said, giving her the mischievous grin that had won her heart so many years ago.  
  
"Okay," she said, kissing him lightly. "I'll be right back."  
  
She left the room and went into Lindsay's room first.  
  
"Mommy?" her daughter asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Are Kino and Kalika sleeping over?"  
  
"Yes. Their mom had something to do tonight with their dad, so they are staying over here."  
  
"Why can't Kalika sleep in my room?"  
  
"Because, I don't want you girls talking all night. Tomorrow's a big day."  
  
"Huh?" asked Lindsay, not getting it.  
  
"Never mind. Goodnight," said Usagi, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She went into Luke's room next.  
  
"Mom, why can't Kino sleep over?"  
  
"He is, just not in your room. You both need your sleep," she said, before kissing him and leaving the room.  
  
She visited Chibiusa's room last.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Am I adopted?"  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"I don't look anything like you or Dad, and Luke and Lindsay do. I've got pink hair, and they've got blonde."  
  
"So? Who cares what color hair you have? The point is, you have two parents who love you. You don't have to look like them in order to be their daughter. Plus, how could you be able to use the power of my crystal if you were adopted. It runs in the blood." Usagi winked, and left the room, leaving Chibiusa to her very confused thoughts.  
  
Usagi returned to her room and climbed into her nightgown. She pulled out "A Mother's Guide to Raising Children" and began to read.  
  
"Problems again?" asked Demando, snuggling into the covers next to her and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Chibiusa thinks she's adopted."  
  
"All kids go through that. Wasn't there a time when you thought that you were adopted?"  
  
"Of course. I thought I was adopted because of my horrible grades. Of course, I didn't try very hard, so that might be the cause for it."  
  
"I agree," he said, burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent of her newly washed hair.  
  
Usagi closed the book and laid it on the nightstand next to her. She turned the lamp down and lay down in her bed, next to Demando.  
  
"What are we going to tell them tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"We both know that Chibiusa is Sailor Chibi Moon, so that won't be hard. We've known that for ages. It's explaining it to Lindsay that will be hard."  
  
"Why? Because she hasn't shown signs of power yet?"  
  
"Actually, she has. When you aren't home, she has the ability to flame broil anything she wants. That's why she never wants to use the microwave for food. She can do it herself."  
  
"Hmm, that's strange. A girl who can charbroil her house if she wanted to."  
  
"I never got around to telling you this, but my father was the Sun Kingdom's crown prince. When he and my mother married, they were given the choice of which kingdom to rule. They chose the Moon Kingdom, and so the Sun Kingdom sort of faded out. I showed signs of both Moon and Sun, but more of the Moon's power. My brother on the other hand, had the same powers as my father, but couldn't use them to become a guardian of the sun. That's why there never was a Sailor Sun. Lindsay has the power to reawaken that line of Senshi, except when used in the wrong way, her powers are deadly. If Mamoru realizes her power, and figures out how to harness it, then he could flame broil our kingdom, and us."  
  
"Fun. Let's watch the Moon Kingdom go up in smoke for the second time in a thousand years," Demando said sarcastically.  
  
"Not funny, Demando. If he figures her out, everything that we've worked for vanishes, including us."  
  
The phone began to ring and Usagi quickly snatched it up. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi, it's Minako," the voice on the other end said, sounding like she had been crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It's Mamoru—" she choked out. "He got here before me. Stephan…he's…dead," she finally said.  
  
"That filthy stinking son of a-"  
  
"Usagi, just calm down," said Demando. "What happened?"  
  
Usagi covered the phone with her hand. "Mamoru beat Minako to Earth. He killed Stephan."  
  
"Minako, what should I tell Kino and Kalika?"  
  
"Nothing yet. We have to tell them first about the senshi. You'll have to do that. I have to prepare the funeral arrangements," she said sadly.  
  
"Minako, what's that crackling sound?" asked Usagi, concerned.  
  
"I'm on the cordless phone- OH MY GOD!" screamed Minako.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Usagi, clutching the phone.  
  
"It's Stephan's body. It's gone!"  
  
"Oh my God!" cried Usagi, jumping out of the bed. "Minako. I'm coming right now. I don't care what time it is or what you say," Usagi said into the phone and quickly hung it up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Demando.  
  
"To see Minako. Stephan's body just disappeared. Demando, she needs me. I have to go.  
  
She rushed into her closet and pulled on one of her gowns, quickly redid her hair, and slipped into a pair of shoes. She grabbed her cloak and kissed Demando.  
  
"Love you," she said, and rushed out the door. She grabbed her time and space key and went to the portal. She took the back way to the Earth palace and came out in an empty hallway. She found Minako, weeping over a puddle of blood.  
  
"Is this where he was at?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. He had blood all over his body. It looked like Mamoru had stabbed him," she choked out.  
  
"I told Demando that I'm going to stay the night here with you. He's dealing with the kids. They're all asleep."  
  
"That's good. I just don't know how I'm going to explain to them about their father."  
  
***  
  
Mamoru dragged a brown sack behind him. He reached the cave where he had been hiding and threw the sack into a corner, hearing a groan from it.  
  
"Is it dead?" he asked himself. "Oh well, I don't care."  
  
He sat down and thought about his latest plan. "I've gotten Stephan out of the way. Now I only have to convince Minako to marry me, that it's for her children's best interests, and then my plan will be complete," he cackled, evilly.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Minako woke up with a tear-stained face and quickly tried to wash her face. Her children were here. She couldn't show them that she had been crying.  
  
Usagi had borrowed one of Minako's gowns and gone down to meet Demando and her children. Minako came down shortly after.  
  
"Kino, Kalika," she said to her children.  
  
"Mommy!" they called and rushed to her.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" asked Kalika, looking around.  
  
"Dears, he's not coming home," said Minako sadly.  
  
"What?" asked Kino.  
  
Chibiusa looked up at her mother, asking silently if it was true. Her mother nodded. She leaned over and whispered the news to Lindsay and Luke. Lindsay began crying immediately and Luke gasped in horror.  
  
"Kino, Kalika. Your father is…dead," said Minako quietly.  
  
"No!" cried Kalika, and she began crying.  
  
"Mom, tell me that this is a sick joke," said Kino.  
  
"It's not."  
  
Kalika ran crying to her room and Chibiusa ran after her, to comfort her. Luke and Kino slowly walked up the stairs, quietly talking.  
  
"Lindsay, before I forget. Happy Birthday," said Minako with fake happiness.  
  
"Yeah. Some birthday," she said dully.  
  
"Lindsay," said Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Mom?" she asked.  
  
"Here," Usagi handed her a golden pen with an orange circle with a crescent moon in the center on it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"You are a Sailor Senshi. You are Sailor Crystal Sun, one of the eleven planetary senshi. Whenever there is evil nearby, hold up this wand and say "Crystal Sun Power!" and you'll transform into Sailor Crystal Sun. Try it."  
  
"Um…Crystal Sun Power?" asked Lindsay uncertainly. After a laser light show, Lindsay stood with her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail in an orange, yellow, and white bodysuit with a golden jewel in her silver tiara. She wore red boots to match the bows on her outfit.  
  
"Cool!" she exclaimed. "What's my power?" she asked.  
  
"I think that it's "Sun Flaming Arrow Target,"" said Usagi.  
  
"Can I try it?" asked Sailor Crystal Sun.  
  
"Go ahead. It shouldn't hurt anything," said Minako.  
  
"Okay. Sun Flaming Arrow…Target!" she yelled. A flaming red and orange arrow flew towards Usagi who calmly held up the Imperium Crystal and muttered a few words. The arrow disappeared.  
  
"That was awesome!" said Luke, coming back down the stairs. The other children followed.  
  
Minako handed Kalika a henshin pen and told her the same thing that Usagi had told Lindsay. Kalika transformed and joined Lindsay in an orange and blue bodysuit with orange knee-length boots and an orange jewel in her silver tiara.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she cried, knowing exactly how to harness her mother's old powers.  
  
"You're a natural!" laughed Minako, hugging her daughter happily.  
  
Little did the happy senshi know that an invisible force was watching them.  
  
"So," said Mamoru to himself. "The new generation of senshi have come to 'try' and stop me. Well, good luck, Usagi." 


	4. Mamoru the Stupid Idiot

Chapter Four: Mamoru the Stupid Idiot  
  
Mamoru teleported to earth and arrived right in front of his brother's palace. He let himself in and came face to face with Minako.  
  
"Ah, Minako, just the person I wanted to see."  
  
"What did you do to my husband?" she demanded.  
  
"Killed off my stupid idiotic brother who could never think for himself, that's what I did," said Mamoru simply. "I have a business proposition for you Minako, and to let you know, I only have yours and your children's best interests at heart. I want you to marry me," he smirked.  
  
"You think that I would stoop as low as marrying you? Yeah right," she snapped back.  
  
"All right, then lets put it this way: You don't marry me, and you lose your children. I've already killed your husband and your children could be next. Or would you rather it that I kill the senshi and leave you to raise their children. The choice is yours."  
  
"How long do I have to think it over," she finally said.  
  
"Six hours. I'll be back at 7:00. Be ready with your decision." He teleported away.  
  
She ran to her bedroom and locked the door. Kino and Kalika were at Usagi and Demando's palace, playing with Luke and Lindsay.  
  
She sat down on the bed that she once shared with Stephan and picked up her telephone and dialed Usagi.  
  
"Hello?" came Usagi's cheerful voice.  
  
"Usagi, it's Minako."  
  
"Hi. What's new? Kino and Kalika are having a blast. The kids are outside with Demando having a squirt gun fight and running around in the backyard."  
  
"That's good. It'll take their minds off their father. Anyway, I just got a visit from Mamoru…"  
  
"A visit from Mamoru is never good," sighed Usagi.  
  
"Tell me about it. He made me an offer: either marry him, or he slaughters my children or the senshi and leaves me to raise their children. I have no choice. I have to marry him. I can't let him slaughter the heirs to the thrones of Venus and the earth. It just isn't possible."  
  
"Not necessarily. What if you and I traded places," suggested Usagi.  
  
"What do you mean, Usa?" asked Minako, calling her by her nickname.  
  
"We used to do it lots when we were younger, why can't we do it now? I'll be you, and you can be me. I'll go through the wedding, and trick him. We can ready the Crystal Senshi and the Zodiac Senshi to be ready to kill him off. It's a completely brilliant plan!"  
  
"But will Demando go along with it?" asked Minako.  
  
"Probably, as long as he gets to slaughter Mamoru. He's been wanting to do that for awhile now," she grinned on the other side of the line.  
  
"Have the others told their children yet?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yeah. I just told Chibiusa. She was excited about becoming a senshi."  
  
"Figures. Chibiusa loves stuff like that."  
  
"It'll have to be a small, private ceremony, and then you guys can bust in or something. I'll assume my true form and bust him with my crystal."  
  
"That might not be such a good idea, Usa. He'll see you and immediately try and kill you because he'll be mad."  
  
"You've forgotten, the man is mad."  
  
"No duh. We all know that. Personally Usagi, I'd rather go through it. I believe that somewhere, Stephan is alive. I can feel it."  
  
"Okay. If you want to. What are you going to tell Kalika and Kino though? That you're marrying their evil uncle?"  
  
"I'm going to have to. Mamoru is coming at 7:00 tonight."  
  
"Minako, if he tries anything, anything at all, let me know. I'll be there to kill him. Setsuna would be happy to help. She already hates him for Chibiusa. I can't tell her that Mamoru is her real father, she'd flip."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" asked Minako. "I've got to go, Usa. I have to figure out what I'm going to say to Mamoru. Next time you talk to me, I'll be married to the stupid idiot."  
  
"And to think that I was in love with him at one point," Usagi shuddered. "I'll tell Demando. He'll watch out for you, Minako."  
  
"Thanks Usa. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
The two hung up. Minako sat on her bed and sighed. "How can I be doing this?" she thought. "It's for my children's sake, and for the one on the way," she said, thinking of her unborn child.  
  
She picked out her favorite orange dress and went to meet her children. They were soaking wet, wrapped in towels.  
  
"Kalika, Kino, I have something to tell you. I'm marrying your Uncle Mamoru tonight…" she said, refusing to go on.  
  
"The one who killed Daddy?" cried Kalika.  
  
"Yes. I have no choice."  
  
Kino had never seen his mother so helpless. He worked up the courage to ask "Why Mom?"  
  
"Because. He's threatened to kill the both of you, or the senshi. We can't lose the only heirs to the thrones of Venus and the earth. We just can't. I also can't risk it, with your new sister or brother on the way," she said, smiling a little.  
  
"You're pregnant?" asked Kalika.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I help decorate the room, and pick out clothes, and pick out toys?" asked Kalika excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to be a big brother!" exclaimed Kino, excited because he was the youngest of the twins.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up to your rooms and change. Mamoru will be here soon."  
  
Kino and Kalika walked up the stairs, talking quietly. "I can't believe that Mommy is marrying that bad man," said Kalika, shuddering.  
  
"Well, she is. And that means that he's going to be our stepfather," said Kino.  
  
"I think that we should call the Crystal Senshi," said Kalika boldly.  
  
"Good idea," agreed her brother.  
  
Minako stood in front of the stairs and watched Mamoru materialize out of nowhere.  
  
"Minako, dearest, you look absolutely beautiful," he said, leaning forward to kiss her hand.  
  
She tried not to shudder and said. "I've made my decision."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I've…decided to marry you-on one condition."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That you don't hurt my children or my friends. If you do, I swear Mamoru, you will die."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, waving his hand.  
  
He led them to a room where a guy stood ready to marry them.  
  
They proceeded through the ceremony, and reluctantly, Minako let him kiss her.  
  
After it had all ended she said, "But I swear, Mamoru. I will NEVER let you do to me what you did to Setsuna. Your child doesn't even know that you exist, and I'd never want that to happen to a child of mine."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't. Marrying Setsuna was a mistake. She wasn't ready for a relationship," he said, leaning forward to kiss her again. She pulled away and walked off to her room, her children watching from the doorway.  
  
"He's mean," said Kalika. "I don't like him.  
  
"Neither do I, sis," said Kino.  
  
"I hate him," said Sailor Crystal Sun behind them.  
  
"Good! You came!" said Kalika, running over to her.  
  
"Wouldn't miss this."  
  
They opened the door again and watched Mamoru pull out a bobby pin and pick the lock. He opened the door to Minako's room and went in. Not five minutes later, they heard her scream.  
  
"That wasn't good," said Sailor Crystal Mercury, appearing.  
  
"No, it wasn't" agreed Kalika. "That's it! Crystal Venus Power!" she yelled, transforming.  
  
Sailor Crystal Mars and Sailor Crystal Jupiter appeared along with Sailor Chibi Moon, and the rest of the senshi flung the door open and rushed to Minako's room.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" shouted Sailor Crystal Jupiter, renewing her mother's old power and sending the door flying off its hinges.  
  
"Hold it Mamoru-baka!" yelled Sailor Chibi Moon. "As leader of the Crystal Senshi, and Sailor Chibi Moon, I won't let you hurt someone as innocent as Minako. You're going to pay, buddy!"  
  
"Yeah!" cried the rest of the senshi.  
  
Minako slumped against a wall, blood trickling down her forehead. "Kalika?" she whispered, before blacking out.  
  
"No one hurts my mom, or the Queen of Earth, for that matter!" yelled Sailor Crystal Venus.  
  
"Archer Sagittarius' Love Arrows Strike!" came a voice from the doorway, sending orange and pink arrows soaring over the Crystal Senshi's heads.  
  
The six Crystal Senshi turned around and saw the Zodiac Senshi standing in the doorway.  
  
"Back off, idiot," said Sailor Virgo.  
  
"I'm real scared, Virgo," replied Mamoru.  
  
"You will be," she responded. She pulled out the purple crystal that we all know so well as the one that gave up the Zodiac Senshi's powers and held it in front of her.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"The Quartz Crystal. It's almost as powerful, or more than the Imperium Crystal."  
  
Mamoru smiled and backed up next to his wife. He pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Usagi rushed in behind the rest of the senshi, holding her crystal close.  
  
"Make one move to attack me, and she ends up dead," he said, bending down next to her. "I had no problem killing her husband, what makes you think that I'll have any problem killing her?" he asked, answering all of their questions.  
  
"Mamoru," said Usagi, standing up from her crouching position behind the senshi. "You kill her, and you'll have to kill me," she said bravely, clutching the crystal.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather save that pleasure for when your husband arrives." He moved towards Chibiusa and put his hand over her mouth. She immediately began to struggle and kick Mamoru.  
  
"Let her go!" commanded Usagi.  
  
"Hand over the crystal," he replied, pointing to her hand.  
  
"No. You'd never kill your own daughter," said Usagi.  
  
"My daughter, this brat? Yeah right."  
  
A flash of purple light appeared and the Senshi of Time appeared.  
  
"Mamoru, you know that this girl is indeed your daughter," said Sailor Pluto, appearing. Mamoru stood with his mouth open in shock and didn't notice as Sailor Pluto pulled his hand away from his mouth and picked up the eleven-year-old girl. "She is the result of me being young and foolish and you knowing exactly what you were doing when you ruined my life, and hers."  
  
Chibiusa got down out of Setsuna's arms and ran to Usagi, muttered the de-transformation sequence, and climbed into her mother's arms.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, stupid senshi, but I assure you, I will kill if the lot of you don't get out of my bedroom," he snapped.  
  
"It's not yours," said Kino, bravely stepping forward. "Venus Crystal Power!" he said, and became Venus Knight, guardian of Sailor Crystal Venus.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Venus Knight, guardian of Sailor Crystal Venus, and Queen Minako!"  
  
"He's right," said Sailor Crystal Venus. "She'd never share a bedroom with you, not after you killed my Daddy!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine then! I'll discuss this with your mother later, when she comes around. You're grounded, now de-transform and get to your room!"  
  
"You can't make me!" yelled Kalika.  
  
Usagi stepped forward and placed a hand on her goddaughter's shoulder. "Kalika, sweetie, come on. Let's go home," she said, leading the crying girl out of her mother's room.  
  
Kino and the Crystal Senshi followed, with the Zodiac Senshi staying behind to take care of Mamoru.  
  
"I swear, Mamoru," said Sailor Leo. "You lay a finger on her, and we'll be out to get you."  
  
"As if we already aren't," said Sailor Virgo, smirking.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," he said, suddenly becoming soft and tending to his wife's wound.  
  
At the Moon Palace, Usagi tucked Kalika into her bed in the guest room. "Miss Usagi," she said, tears still trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Usagi got up and got her a Kleenex and the small girl blew her nose. Her blonde hair was messy, from the battle and crying and she looked a mess.  
  
"I want my Daddy, not that scary man," she cried.  
  
"Sweetie," Usagi said, hugging the girl close. "Your Daddy's gone, and try as Mr. Mamoru might, he'll never replace him. You can keep him alive in your heart, but Mamoru can never replace him, you remember that. The only reason that your Mommy married him was to protect you and your brother, not because she loves him. You have to remember that too. Sweet dreams," she said, giving her one last hug and tucking the covers close around her.  
  
She went into Kino's room. He looked at her and then looked away.  
  
"Why did my Dad have to die?" he asked.  
  
"Because. There was no way that he could have held off your stepfather, at all. Mamoru's mad, and everyone knows it. If we could get that…" she paused, looking for the right words to use around the ten year old boy. "…Awful man out of here, we would. We can't for your sakes. I have an idea, but it would take a lot of work, and cooperation. We'll deal with this in the morning," she hugged her godson and left the room.  
  
She went down to the dining room with Demando after saying goodnight to her own children. She and Demando sat down and stared at each other.  
  
"I have an idea to eliminate Mamoru," he finally said.  
  
"And I have an idea to protect our children," she replied.  
  
"We have to get the kids out of here- all of them. Mamoru's going after them next. I've been monitoring him, and that's where he's going, to Mercury next. I've warned Ami and Saffir, but that's about all I can do. He hates me, so he's going to try and kill my brother. Then he'll be after me. Ami has gone to Nemesis with Myra and Kenna, but Saffir is at the palace alone. I'm leaving tonight to be with him so that the same thing doesn't happen to him as Stephan. We've lost one: we can't afford to lose any more," he finished, and left the room. 


	5. Kidnapping a new Senshi

Chapter Five: Kidnapping a New Senshi  
  
Demando kissed his wife goodbye and hurried off to the portal to Mercury. He arrived and ran up the grand staircase to the room that Ami and Saffir shared. He quietly opened the door and saw his brother's sleeping form under the blue quilt on the king and queen's bed. He smiled to himself and sat down in a cushioned chair in the corner of the room. His eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.  
  
He awoke upon hearing a struggle in the hallway outside the door. His eyes quickly darted to the empty bed in the room and he jumped up, grabbing the only heavy object in sight, the toilet plunger from the bathroom.  
  
He flung open the door and saw Saffir cornered against the end of the hallway with Mamoru pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Don't come any closer," said Mamoru without turning around.  
  
Demando threw the plunger at Mamoru. He ducked and let it hit the wall.  
  
"This is your weapon?" he sneered, picking it up.  
  
"Let Saffir go," growled Demando.  
  
"I'd be willing to let Saffir go, for a price," said Mamoru, smiling evilly.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You," he said simply.  
  
"No deal," came a voice from the stairs.  
  
"Haruka!" exclaimed Demando. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to save your butt, as usual," she responded. "Ten years ago, it was your wife's butt that I was saving, and now, I'm forced to save yours. I'm not even getting paid for this!"  
  
"Yeah, welcome to the real world," muttered Demando.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled a new voice, hitting Mamoru with a blast of water. He shook it off and picked up the gun that had fallen from his hand. He held it to Saffir's head once again.  
  
"Make one move," he said, pointing to Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn, "And I swear that I'll do it," he said, gripping the trigger harder.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Haruka, running at Mamoru with her talisman.  
  
He dodged the attack and Haruka ran full speed into Saffir, plunging the sword into his heart. She dropped to the ground in shock at what she had done.  
  
"Thanks a ton, Haruka. You've made my job a lot easier," laughed Mamoru, teleporting away.  
  
"No," gasped Michiru, running over to Haruka. She looked at Saffir, painfully, and watched as the sword pushed itself out of Saffir and dropped at Haruka's feet.  
  
"What have I done?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Nothing," came another voice.  
  
Haruka looked up. "Saffir?" she asked, looking at the spirit and the body of the man lying next to her.  
  
"Yes. Haruka, you sent me on to a better place. Everyone's time comes, eventually. Mine just came earlier than everyone else's. Tell Ami, Myra and Kenna that I love them, and give Kenna her henshin brooch and Myra her henshin pen. Kenna is Sailor Crystal Mercury, and at age sixteen, she will be unable to fight. That's where Myra will take over as Sailor Crystal Mercury," he said, and his spirit and body faded away.  
  
"Haruka," said Demando, gently touching her shoulder. "You heard what he said. Mamoru is undoubtedly on his way to Mars next, to try and kill Yuichiro. I want you to come with me. Michiru, give Myra and Kenna their pen and brooch. They're on Nemesis. Hotaru, I need you to go to the Moon Palace and stay with Chibiusa. Without me at home, Usagi will have to tend to the kingdom on her own, and that means that Chibiusa will be seeing a lot less of her mother. Lindsay and Luke have each other, but she doesn't feel like she fits in. That's why I need you to look after her," he said, giving each Sailor Soldier their assignment.  
  
"Yes sir," said Hotaru, smiling to herself at her assignment.  
  
"Yes, King Demando," said Michiru, using his full royal title. The two dashed off down the stairs and to the portal room.  
  
"Haruka, come on. We have to get to Mars."  
  
They dashed down the stairs after the other two senshi and teleported to Mars. They met up with Rei and Yuichiro and explained what Mamoru was up to.  
  
"Haruka," said Rei. "I need you to enable the security system and go to the control room. You know what to do." Haruka nodded and dashed off.  
  
"We can't leave you here, Yuichiro," said Demando. "He'll kill you like he did Stephan and Saffir."  
  
"I have an idea!" yelled Haruka from the control room. The three adults heard her yell. "Disguise Power!" and she came out as an exact copy of Yuichiro.  
  
"All of you," she said in her new voice and identity. "Will have to go to Nemesis with Ami and her children. I'll stay here and fight off Mamoru. I've also sent a message to Usagi, telling her to send Lindsay over here and also contact the Zodiac Senshi for help, as the Inners can't transform anymore."  
  
"Good idea," said Rei. She dashed up the stairs to wake her children. She entered Kami and Merle's room and turned on the light. Merle sat up and looked around.  
  
"What's going on, Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"Merle, get your henshin brooch and some clothes on. We have to go."  
  
"Is it Mamoru?"  
  
"Yes, but don't tell your brother and sister."  
  
Merle jumped out of bed and quickly put on a long red dress with silver sparkles on it. She slipped into a pair of shoes to match and Rei grabbed her brush. She quickly brushed out Merle's hair and tied it up into a ponytail, securing it with a red scrunchie. Merle admired herself in the mirror, noticing the likeness between her and her mother.  
  
Rei woke up Kami next and pulled off her nightgown. She put a white and red dress on her youngest daughter and quickly brushed out the tired girl's hair. She picked up her daughter and watched as the girl fell asleep against her mother's shoulder. Merle had thrown two pairs of clothes each into a suitcase for them and grabbed Kami's shoes and her favorite stuffed animal, a bear that she had received for her fifth birthday and they hurried out of the room.  
  
Rei deposited the sleeping child in her husband's arms and rushed back up the stairs to wake her son. She got to his room, but found that he was already awake and didn't need to wake him.  
  
"Mom, I had another dream," he said as soon as she opened her mouth to ask how he knew to get up. She had forgotten that Samuru had inherited her powers to see the future. She began putting clothes and shoes into a suitcase for him and grabbed his henshin pen and handed it to him.  
  
"Here," she said. "Just say Crystal Mars Power, and you'll be able to become Mars Knight, the male defender of Mars."  
  
"So like a Sailor Senshi, right?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly," she said, taking his hand in one of her hands and his suitcase in the other.  
  
They hurried down the stairs and met Demando and the rest of their family.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes to get out of here," said Haruka, still disguised as Yuichiro. "Go!"  
  
The six of them ran for the launch pad and got into a capsule. They blasted off bound for Nemesis.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Moon, Usagi had gone in to wake up Lindsay. She gently shook her daughter awake and pressed her henshin pen into her hand. Lindsay's eyes immediately flew open and she looked at her mother. Usagi nodded and Lindsay got dressed and flew toward the portal room. Before she left, Usagi leaned down and hugged her daughter. "I love you," she whispered. "Be careful," she added before Lindsay teleported away.  
  
When she arrived, she heard struggling coming from the main hallway, and the sound of a man screaming. She rounded the corner and saw Yuichiro, pinned to the ground by Mamoru.  
  
"Sun Flaming Arrow Target!" she yelled, allowing her attack to hit Mamoru and send him reeling back.  
  
"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Haruka, transforming in front of an astonished Mamoru.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" she yelled, trying again to kill him.  
  
"Leo Majestic Daggers Emerge!" yelled Sailor Leo, rounding the corner and joining her attack with Sailor Uranus's.  
  
Sailor Leo's five daggers in a star shape pinned Mamoru to the wall as Haruka lunged at him with her talisman.  
  
At the last minute, he put up a shield and blocked her blow. She fell back against Sailor Virgo and Sailor Capricorn and groaned.  
  
Mamoru got up and said, "I'll find Yuichiro, just you wait. But for now, I'll take this girl as ransom." He put his hand over Lindsay's mouth and the two disappeared. 


	6. Part Two: Chapter One: Five Years Later

1 Part Two  
  
Chapter One: Five Years Later  
  
AN: I obviously like skipping time frames here…onto the story  
  
Five years later, Usagi, looking a little more tired than she had looked before Lindsay was kidnapped paced back and forth, waiting for her sixteen-year-old daughter to return home from a date with Helios. They had never heard from Mamoru after he had taken her. They didn't even know if she was still alive. The loss of his sister had torn Luke apart from the rest of the world. He spent most of his time locked in his room, staring at his laptop screen or on the Internet. Usagi didn't even try to reason with her son to return to the real world. She knew that the only thing that would bring Luke back was his twin sister.  
  
Demando came up and wrapped an arm around his worried wife. "Don't worry," he said. "She'll be back. Helios is trustworthy."  
  
"It's not Helios that I'm worried about," said Usagi. "It's Mamoru. He's been out there, with our baby girl, biding his time. I know him, Demando. He's not finished. He'll be back."  
  
"Lindsay's still alive, but whether she'd recognize us or not is another story," said Demando, gently leading his wife away from the large window where she waited.  
  
She had become way too protective of Chibiusa, always making sure that she was home early enough before the teenage gangs came out, always making sure that the boy that Chibiusa went out with had a good history, grade wise and socially, and other things like that. Demando had enforced this rule, talking to Chibiusa and making sure that she always looked after her mother and younger brother. He was close to convincing her to marry and take the throne early, to remove stress from her mother.  
  
Chibiusa happily laid her head on Helios's shoulder as the two sat by a lake about an hour away from the palace. She was so relieved to get out of her home and from her duties as the heir to the throne. Helios wrapped his arm around her and she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss and the two happily exchanged their feelings for each other as the sun set. As it got darker, Chibiusa began to realize just how far she was from her home, and how her mother would worry. Helios saw this fear in her eyes and quickly became Pegasus, her childhood friend. She climbed onto his back and he lifted his white wings and flew her home as fast as he could.  
  
Outside the Moon Palace, with Demando watching from an upstairs window, his back toward his sleeping wife, Helios kissed Chibiusa goodbye. He pressed a small, wrapped box into her hand and took off into the moonlight.  
  
Chibiusa looked up and saw her father standing in her parent's room at the bay window. He mouthed for her to come in and she slowly walked through the guarded golden gates to the door. She hugged her father as he met her and hid the wrapped present in her purse for later.  
  
"How was your date?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Fine. We went to this lake about a half hour away from here and took a boat ride and watched part of the sunset, but then I realized what time it was and I didn't want you to worry."  
  
"It's all right. Your mother is asleep. She was worried earlier, but I'll let her know that you're home."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to my room then. Good night."  
  
"Good night, honey. Check on Luke on your way, will you?"  
  
"All right," Chibiusa replied. Luke had been her favorite sibling since the day he and Lindsay were born. She had gotten to name him and loved his name as much as she loved him.  
  
She pushed open his door and saw him staring in the darkness at a laptop on his desk. She looked over his shoulder and saw that he was going through records of missing children from five years ago. Lindsay's picture was there, and the kidnapper and his picture were listed, but there was no clue as to where he had taken her.  
  
"Luke, it's time to give up," she said, gently touching her brother's shoulder.  
  
"I can't, Usa," he said, using her mother's old nickname.  
  
"You've been searching for years. Mamoru is long gone with her."  
  
"The only thing that will bring Mom back is Lindsay, but until we find Mamoru, we can't find her."  
  
"I know. Dad was worried about you. Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yeah. I had leftover pizza about an hour ago."  
  
Chibiusa smiled. Her family might be the rulers of the Moon Kingdom, but they still ate like a normal family.  
  
"I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just yell, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he said and went back to his typing.  
  
She walked down the hall to the room that she and Lindsay had once shared. The bed was still there, unmade from that night that she had gone to Mars to help Haruka.  
  
Chibiusa sat on the bed and retrieved the small box that Helios had given her from her purse. She opened it and inside the wrapping, taped to the box was a note.  
  
"Chibiusa, I want you to marry me," the note read in Helios's all too familiar handwriting.  
  
She opened the box and inside sat a diamond engagement ring on top of a gold band. She looked at it and thought.  
  
'If I did marry him, it would relieve so much stress from Mom and Dad, but is this really what I want to do with my life?' she asked herself. 'I mean, I truly love Helios, but do I want to rule a kingdom for the rest of my life? If I take the throne, I'll have to give up my role as Sailor Moon. I can't give it to one of my siblings, because Lindsay was Sailor Crystal Sun, and can't take the Moon transformation and Luke isn't a girl.'  
  
She logged onto the Internet on her computer. She saw that Kalika, Samuru, Hotaru and Helios were online.  
  
**This is now Instant Message conversation between Kalika and Chibiusa, Samuru and Chibiusa, Hotaru and Chibiusa, and Helios and Chibiusa**  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: Hey Chibiusa!  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: hi Kalika  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: what's up?  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Nothing here. BRB  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: Okay  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Helios?  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Hi Usa  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: One word: yes  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Huh?  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: I accept. I'm wearing the ring now  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: ( I thought that you would  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Kalika, Samuru, and Hotaru are online too. Do you want to go into a chat room with them?  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Sure (  
  
*Instant Message Chat Invitation*  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Hey Everyone!  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Hi Chibiusa, again  
  
MarsFire16: Hi Chibiusa, Hotaru, Kalika, Helios  
  
UnwelcomeSenshi: Hi! Like my new screen name?  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Of course ;)  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: Hi everyone! The princess of Love and Beauty is here!  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Oh joy  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: shut up  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Helios and I have some…news  
  
MarsFire16: Like what?  
  
UnwelcomeSenshi: Say that you're pregnant, Chibiusa and your parents will disown you. And mine won't adopt you  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: Kino's disappointed  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Why?  
  
MarsFire16: He was hoping that you and Helios would break up  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Yeah right. The day that Usa and I would break up would be the day that Mamoru comes and brings back Lindsay  
  
MarsFire16: Good way to make your girlfriend feel good, Helios  
  
UnwelcomeSenshi: What's your news, Chibiusa?  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Well, Helios asked me to marry him, and I decided now to say no  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: WHAT???  
  
MarsFire16: Good for you, Chibiusa. Now Kino can have a shot  
  
UnwelcomeSenshi: WHAT?  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: I'm just kidding. I said yes  
  
PegasusGuyHelios: Good. You scared me for a minute  
  
PrincessLoveandBeauty: Sorry guys, but I have to go. Mom needs me. Bye!  
  
1.1 PrincessLoveandBeauty has signed off  
  
PinkHairedPrincess16: Bye. I have to go too. Call me tomorrow, Hotaru, and Helios, come by the palace at noon. Bye!  
  
**End of Instant Messenger Conversation**  
  
Chibiusa changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed. She thought about her sister, and her real parents. She missed Setsuna, but she couldn't visit her because of the time key not working. She was fortunate that Demando and Usagi had adopted her. Otherwise, she would have been an orphan, because Setsuna couldn't take care of her and obviously Mamoru wouldn't have. She just wished that she had been the one who was kidnapped, and probably dead, instead of her darling sister. Then, she fell asleep.  
  
*** 


	7. Chapter Two: Lindsay Survives

Lindsay Shields wandered aimlessly around the apartment that she shared with her father, Darien Shields. Little did she know that the person that she thought was her father was Mamoru Chiba, the man who had kidnapped her, killed her godfather, killed her best friend's father, and torn apart her family.  
  
She had remembered nothing from her past life. Her father had told her that she had been in a helicopter crash that had tragically killed her mother when she was ten. They were moving from their estate in England to a manor in the United States as part of her father's new job. He had been in the United States for a week when the crash had happened in Connecticut, three thousand miles away from their new home in California. She had remembered that he was her father and her name, but nothing else. He had to teach her everything again.  
  
He had obviously done a good job. She was top in her class at an all girls academy, had a boyfriend, and had her learner's permit for her driver's license. What more could a girl at the age of fifteen ask for?  
  
The one thing that she wanted more than anything else was to know about her mother. She also wanted a sister, but that could wait. She didn't remember anything about her mother; just saw pictures of her mother and father when they were teenagers. She noticed that she resembled her mother with her long, thick blonde hair and blue eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. She was now 5'9 and had just cut her hair to slightly past her shoulders. She barely resembled her father; in fact, no one would have known that they were related.  
  
"I'm home!" came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Lindsay came out of her room and gave him a hug. "Hi."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Good. I aced another test. It's on the table," she said.  
  
"That's my girl!"  
  
"Dad," she said, sitting down.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How come you don't tell me about my mother?"  
  
"Honey…it's just too painful. I miss her as much as you do."  
  
"And how come I don't have any siblings?"  
  
"I told you. You had a twin brother and an older sister. They were killed in the crash as well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She went back into her room and lay down on her bed. She looked at the photo of her mother and her that was taken when she was five. Her father had no other pictures of her and her mother, so she used this one. It was her favorite anyway.  
  
She pulled open the nightstand drawer that sat beside her bed. She pulled out her favorite pen and a notebook with a picture of the moon and sun on it and began to doodle. Her pen went back and forth over the page and when she had finished, in front of her was a picture of a girl with two long pigtails, like her mother's, only the buns stuck up a little more. She wore a long flowing white dress and had a crescent moon on her forehead. In her arms was a cat with the same symbol on it.  
  
"Chibiusa," she whispered. "Why do I remember that name?" she asked herself.  
  
"Dad?" she called through the door.  
  
"Yes?" asked her father, poking his head in.  
  
"I remember this name…Chibiusa. I think that she might have been my sister. Was she?" she asked, showing him her doodle.  
  
Mamoru's face looked angry as he stared at the picture, and then his face softened. "I think that you just have an overactive imagination. Your sister was named Rini. It was after your mother Serena. Your brother's name was Luke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He left the room and sat on the couch. "I'm going to have to re- brainwash her again tonight. She's remembering her past more and more. The next thing you know, she'll be remembering that she came from the Moon Kingdom and that my name is Mamoru. Then she'll find her wacky brother who's been searching for her for years and they'll come after me," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Demando looked in on his son.  
  
"Son?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"If this helps, Mamoru moved to the United States for awhile when he was a teenager. He changed his name then, to be more of an English name. What was it again…?" Demando thought. "Shields was the last name," he finally said.  
  
"Missing persons, missing persons," mumbled Luke, looking through his files. "There are two men who were listed missing five years ago. A Darien Shields and a Jonathon Shields," he said.  
  
"Darien! That was the name!" exclaimed Demando.  
  
"He was last seen in England with a blonde girl, about nine or ten, is what it says."  
  
"That would be Lindsay."  
  
"He probably moved. I can try getting a hold of his old address and finding out where he moved. Otherwise, I can search the United States database and find him through there."  
  
"Try getting a hold of his old address first. The US is a big place and I don't want you searching for him. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad," said Luke, full of hope for finding his sister. He returned to his typing.  
  
The next morning, Luke woke up way before everyone else. At about seven AM, she wandered into Luke's room, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Dad had an idea for finding Lindsay last night. He brought up that Mamoru had gone to the US before and said that he might have taken her there. I looked up his American name and there he was, listed as a missing person. I can't believe it, but it's true. I found his old address, and I'm getting ready to call the person who sold his old house to find where his new one is located. We're getting close, Usa."  
  
"I'm glad. I want my sister back."  
  
"What's on your hand?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Helios asked me to marry him, and I said yes. He's coming over today so we can tell Mom and Dad and discuss the details. It'll take a lot of stress off of Mom from ruling and losing her youngest child."  
  
"Good point. I'm happy for you, Usa."  
  
Chibiusa smiled and watched over Luke's shoulder as he brought up his videophone and placed the call.  
  
"Hello?" asked the operator.  
  
"Um…yes. I'm looking to talk to Nancy Cooper."  
  
"What business do you have with Mrs. Cooper?"  
  
"She sold my father's house five years ago and I need to know where he moved to. I figured that she would have that information."  
  
"We don't keep track of relocations."  
  
"May I speak with her anyway?"  
  
"Please hold."  
  
"Hello?" asked a new voice.  
  
"Hi. My name is Luke Shields and I wanted to know if you keep track of where your clients move to."  
  
"We do. Why?"  
  
"Because. You sold my father's house five years ago. I need to know where he moved to."  
  
"Father's name please?"  
  
"Darien Shields."  
  
"Mr. Shields has asked that this information be kept private."  
  
"I'm his son. He'd want me to know."  
  
"He had a little girl with him when he moved…"she mused.  
  
"She is my twin sister. When my mother and older sister flew to visit him in his old house, there was something wrong with the engine. My mother and sister refused to believe it, and didn't evacuate the helicopter. I did, and survived. Not five minutes later, it exploded, killing them both. My sister and father were already safe in America when it happened. I was ten. I lived in an orphanage for five years and now I want to find my father again," he lied through his teeth.  
  
"Who is the girl behind you? Is she not your sister?" asked the woman.  
  
"She is my fiancé."  
  
"Congratulations. Your father's old address, here in England was 2947 Crandall Lane. He lived in London. His new address is 82739 Death Valley Road. He now lives in California. If you are asked where you got this information, please do not say. Have a nice day."  
  
"We did it," said Chibiusa excitedly.  
  
"But Dad said not to go after him. We can't. It would just scare Mom half to death."  
  
"Not if we did the whole "I'm sleeping over at a friend's house" thing."  
  
"We'd never be gone for just a night."  
  
"Usa, you and Helios will have to go. You're the senshi and he has the golden crystal. I can't go. I have to stay with Mom. You and Helios can say that you're going to Earth to make wedding preparations or something. Maybe you can take me with, but I doubt it. Mom will believe that, and Dad will say that she's too weak to go. She'll listen to him."  
  
"All right, Luke. I'll talk to Helios," she said, writing down the address.  
  
"I'll line up shuttle tickets and plane tickets."  
  
Chibiusa left the room and went downstairs and used the main videophone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Helios.  
  
"Helios, I need your help. Come over here early. Luke found Lindsay, but Dad won't let him chase after Mamoru. You and I are going, saying that we have to make wedding preparations on Earth, but we're going to California to find Lindsay. Undoubtedly, he's brainwashed her, so we have to reawaken her powers, as Sailor Sun. That's all we can do. She'll destroy him; she has the power and can."  
  
"All right, Usa. I'll pack and leave stuff in the car, where your parents can't see it."  
  
"Good. Bye!"  
  
She went to her parents, who were eating breakfast. "Mom, Dad?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" replied Usagi, who was in an unusually cheerful mood.  
  
"Helios proposed last night to me," she said, showing the ring to her parents.  
  
"That's wonderful!" exclaimed her mother.  
  
"We want to get married. Probably in six months or something."  
  
"Isn't that a little early?"  
  
"Not really. I think that it would be better if we took the throne as soon as we can. You look really stressed, and I want you to enjoy the rest of your life as peacefully as possible."  
  
"You're so sweet," Usagi hugged her daughter.  
  
"We want to go look at dresses and stuff for the wedding and possible places to hold it on Earth for a few days. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure! I want to come too, sweetie."  
  
"Usagi, that's not such a good idea. You're really not feeling good and a trip really wouldn't be healthy for you."  
  
"You're right. Chibiusa, just make sure that you don't pick out your wedding dress or bridesmaids dresses. I want to be with you to do that."  
  
"I won't, Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek. "I have to go pack and call Helios. He should be bringing his stuff, but I don't know."  
  
"You do that, hon."  
  
She went back to her room and packed her stuff, hiding the silver crystal under a pile of clothes along with her henshin brooch. She got dressed and Helios arrived an hour later. She got into his car and the two rode off to the airport, ready to go find Mamoru 


	8. Chapter Three: Finding Lindsay

Chapter Three: Finding Lindsay  
  
Chibiusa turned on the videophone in Helios's car. She called Lindsay, or Sailor Virgo and started to ask her questions.  
  
"Are you still able to transform?" she asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Darn it. We've found where Lindsay is and we need backup."  
  
"Why don't you call the Crystal Senshi?"  
  
"Because, we're doing this secretly."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about Hotaru?"  
  
"She's busy. She's in the musical at her school."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Chibiusa, but none of our children inherited the powers to transform. That means that there are each a knight and a senshi to be found, and they are about fifteen years old."  
  
"I'll keep an eye out. I'll try calling Kalika and Kino, they may be able to help."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She tried Kalika and Kino, and they agreed to help. The four of them met at the hotel that they were staying at and exchanged ideas.  
  
"I found the school that Lindsay is going to. First though, we'll have to change our names so that they're more American. I'm changing my name to Rini, after my mom's American name: Serena," said Chibiusa.  
  
"Then I'll take my Mom's: Mina," said Kalika.  
  
"And I'll stay with my dad's. It's a Greek name, but there are plenty of kids named that here," said Kino.  
  
"I'll just keep mine," said Helios.  
  
"Oh no you won't. We're here to find Mamoru, or Darien as he's called here. We have to change everyone's name so that he can't recognize us as people from his past," disagreed Chibiusa, or Rini.  
  
"Fine. You pick a name for me," said Helios, giving in.  
  
"Umm, I like Van," said Rini.  
  
"Me too. It sounds so hot!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"You guys are weird," said Stephan.  
  
"We know," chorused Mina and Rini.  
  
"Fine. I'll keep the stupid name. Come on. We have to get registered for American Ladies Academy, if we want to find Lindsay," said Rini.  
  
"No way am I going to some girls school," said Helios or Van.  
  
"That's why you're going to the American Academy for Young Men," said Rini.  
  
An hour later, the four of them stood holding their new school uniforms.  
  
"I can't believe it was that easy," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah," added Stephan.  
  
They walked back to their hotel and talked on the way. Rini, not watching where she was going, crashed into a tall blonde girl rushing down the street.  
  
"Sorry," said Rini, looking up at the girl. Her mouth dropped open as she saw who it was. "Lindsay?" she asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" the blonde girl asked.  
  
"This was easier than I thought," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Chibi-Chibiusa?" asked Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah? Oh my God!" yelled Chibiusa.  
  
The two girls hugged and happily jumped up and down and screamed, ignoring disapproving glances from people on the street.  
  
"I can't believe it's you!" both girls chorused.  
  
"Come back to the hotel. Helios, Kino, and Kalika are there," said Rini.  
  
The two happy girls walked back to the hotel and went to the room that Rini and Kalika were sharing. Kalika stared into Lindsay's blue eyes.  
  
"Wow. You're tall," she said.  
  
"Lika?" asked Lindsay, using the girl's old nickname for her best friend. "It's me."  
  
"Lindsay!" Kalika jumped up and hugged her best friend. "I can't believe that we found you."  
  
"Me either!"  
  
When the screaming had subsided, Lindsay sat on one of the chairs and said, "I know that this is a stupid question, Usa…"  
  
"Call me Rini. We all took American names since we're here."  
  
"Okay. Rini. How do I transform?"  
  
"Crystal Sun Power. Has Mamoru- I mean Darien done anything to you?"  
  
"Besides badly brainwash me? Nope. He's convinced he's my father. Creepy, eh?"  
  
"I think that he got us confused," laughed Rini.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You never found out. Mom and Dad adopted me. Setsuna and Mamoru are my real parents."  
  
Lindsay grimaced, thinking about Darien. "We have to kill him," she finally said.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"How?" asked Mina.  
  
"I think that Lindsay's the only one who can. If I combine my silver crystal with Lindsay's sun crystal, we can beat him, once and for all. Dad will be happy to see you, Lindz, but he'll be mad at Helios and I. We said that we were going to look for stuff for our wedding."  
  
"Wedding? What wedding?"  
  
"I proposed to Rini," said Helios, opening the door that connected the two rooms.  
  
"Awesome!" said Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah. Lindsay, you'd better get back. We go to the same school as you, and know where you live."  
  
"Yeah, we live in a mansion, and I get a small apartment in it. Whoo hoo," she said sarcastically.  
  
The two sisters hugged and Lindsay exited the hotel room, promising to meet Mina and Rini tomorrow before school.  
  
The next day, Mina, Rini, Van, and Stephan left the hotel in their new school uniforms and met Lindsay at the corner. The five teenagers walked to the school together.  
  
After school, Lindsay invited the four over to her house. "We'll kick his butt then," she said, grinning.  
  
"Good idea," smiled Rini.  
  
They went into the mansion.  
  
"I'm home!" called Lindsay. Darien poked his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"Who are your friends?" asked Darien.  
  
"This is Rini," said Lindsay, pointing to the girl with the pink waist length hair.  
  
"Do you know of a girl named Chibiusa?" asked Darien. "Lindsay was saying something about a girl named that at her school.  
  
"Yeah," lied Rini. "She's in tenth grade, a year ahead of us. She's got my hair color, but mine is dyed with permanent marker. I wanted to be different," she grinned.  
  
"This is Van," said Lindsay, pointing to Helios. "He's Rini's boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"This is Stephan," said Lindsay.  
  
"My brother was named Stephan, but then he died of heart failure about ten years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kino sincerely.  
  
"And this is Mina," said Lindsay, introducing the last girl. "Go on into my room, guys. It's the last door on the right at the end of the hall."  
  
The four teens left the room, and Mamoru spun on Lindsay. "What are you thinking bringing your friends here? You know that I don't like the teens at your school! And bringing boys home! You have a boyfriend!"  
  
"They're my friends. I've known them as long as I've gone to that school!"  
  
"Then how come I've never known about them?"  
  
"You've never asked."  
  
"I don't like your tone of voice," warned Mamoru.  
  
"And I don't like the way that you kidnapped me when I was ten," retorted Lindsay.  
  
"What the—You know about that? I brainwashed you, idiot!"  
  
"Crystal Sun Power, Make Up!" yelled Lindsay, going through the familiar transformation from so many years ago.  
  
"I'm back, Mamoru. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
"Sounds like she transformed," said Rini from Lindsay's room.  
  
"Should we help her?" asked Mina.  
  
"Of course," said Van.  
  
"Crisis, Make Up!"  
  
"Crystal Venus Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Crystal Venus Power, Transform!"  
  
"Golden Crystal Activate!"  
  
The two senshi, one knight, and Helios, holding his golden crystal broke down the door and joined Lindsay in battling Mamoru.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" yelled Chibiusa, activating the crystal.  
  
"Cosmic Sun Power!" yelled Lindsay, combining her crystal. "Solar Eclipse Power!" she added.  
  
"Lunar Eclipse Power!" yelled Chibiusa, both harnessing their forgotten powers.  
  
Mamoru shielded himself and was flung against a wall. Blood ran down his forehead. He shakily got to his feet and fired an attack. It was flung back at him and turned his body into dust.  
  
"Now all we have left is his spirit!" said Chibiusa, adding more power.  
  
Helios got behind his bride to be and combined his golden crystal with her silver one. The crystal glowed white, then gold, and finally pink and emitted a final white blast and took out the dark spirit in the air. Mamoru's shriek of pain could be heard, and then there was silence.  
  
Chibiusa fell back against Helios, who caught her. The silver crystal detached itself from the golden crystal and each went back to its owner's body. Her eyes fluttered open and Helios leaned down and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love me too," said Helios.  
  
"Very funny," she said, sitting up. She looked over at Lindsay and Kino.  
  
"You have no idea how long I've had a crush on you for," said Kino.  
  
"I can guess. I've felt the same way," said Lindsay.  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes," she said, pulling him into a long and romantic kiss.  
  
Two days later, the teenagers were back home with Lindsay. Demando and Usagi were upset with Chibiusa for leaving and sneaking off without telling them, but all was forgiven when they saw their fifteen-year-old daughter standing right before their eyes.  
  
Lindsay and Luke went back to the way that things had always been, confiding in each other, talking to each other, and being the two favorite siblings that they had always been.  
  
Lindsay and Kino stayed together and ended up getting engaged and Chibiusa and Helios were married a year later and took the throne. Luke fell in love with Myra, Ami's youngest daughter and the two married. Samuru, Rei's only son married Ami's oldest daughter, Kenna. The rest of the children married outside of the senshi circle.  
  
Usagi and Demando lived a long and happy life. Demando died at age ninety-four and Usagi died two years later from a broken heart. Chibiusa and Helios took the throne and held onto it until they died. They never had any children.  
  
Ami remained a widow and the Queen of Mercury until Luke and Myra took the throne. They ruled until a neighboring planet conquered Mercury. Ami died around the same time as Demando.  
  
Rei and Yuichiro died when a bomb from an unknown planet hit Mars, blowing up the entire planet. Samuru was visiting Mercury at the time, so he survived.  
  
Makoto and Motoki moved to Earth when a large forest fire broke out among the lush green forests of Jupiter. Firefighters were unable to stop it, so the entire planet perished.  
  
Venus was destroyed when the first galaxy war began between Venus and the Earth. Minako tried to stop it, but was killed on the battlefield, trying to reason with the Dark Moon Circus, who had somehow survived.  
  
Haruka and Michiru joined Neptune and Uranus together and lived together on their joint planet while raising Hotaru. When Michiru was tragically killed by a rockslide while she was swimming, Haruka died two days later from removing her pure heart crystal and talisman and allowing herself to die.  
  
Hotaru remained the Solitary Soldier, and grew up to take over the Gates of Time after Setsuna died, leaving behind Chibiusa. Since Chibiusa died, and did not have any children, the Moon and Pluto links to Senshi were cut off.  
  
The rest of the Zodiac Senshi were unheard from after the final battle with Mamoru.  
  
The death of the Sailor Senshi and their children led to the decline of the Silver Millennium and the solar system. Eventually, Earth was the only planet left, and was left without a ruler. World War Three broke out and millions were killed, wiping out most of the human race.  
  
In the afterlife, Usagi forgave Mamoru, being the kind-hearted soul that she was. She remembered all of the good times that they had shared and accepted the fact that people can be a little eccentric at times.  
  
Thus ends the Silver Millennium, and the age of the Sailor Senshi and Zodiac Senshi. But two thousand years later, a new age of senshi began, an age of evil senshi, as evil slowly began to take over the world again. 


End file.
